Intervention
by HerNamewasAlice
Summary: Cassie has a paper that's due but he doesn't want her to finish it. He wants her to spend her time with him...and he has other things in mind to do instead...


**Intervention**

* * *

**Summary:** _Cassie has a paper that's due but he doesn't want her to finish it. He wants her to spend her time with him...and wants her to do...other things..._

* * *

**Cassie - 23. Dick - 28**

His hand grazed her leg, slowly..._painfully slowly..._he moves his hand up to her thigh. He smiled to himself and stroked her bare skin. She shuddered in response and moves away. His hand doesn't leave her though. His hand's firmly in place. "Come on," he whispered to her. His speech is slurred, taken by want.

She grabbed his hand away from her and continued to type her paper. "You know I have an essay due," she reminded him.

His trained ears could hear her heart beating. She wants him too right now but her sense of morality is in the way. "And I know it's due on Wednesday. That's four days time," he answered. He scooted his chair closer to her and propped his arm on her desk. He smirked to himself. "You can do that later," he wrapped his free arm around her and pressed her closer to him.

"Stop it," she muttered.

"Stop what?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"I'm not going to let my grade drop because of you," she slipped out of his grasp and continued to type.

"You can always do it tomorrow."

"And you can always wait," she snapped.

"Wait," he repeated her last word in a mocking tone. He was amused by how sharp her tongue was this evening. "Cass, we haven't had time together _alone_ in while and the day we're actually together, you want to do your homework. I have been fair haven't I? I should get an award."

She bit her lips."Di-

"The last time we had some _quality _time together was three months ago. I understand that with the team and your school but I'm tired Cass. I'm tired of waiting." She frowned, unable to say anything else. He leaned and kissed her cheek. "You can always do your project tomorrow," he restated, inhaling her scent. "Or if you want, I can always...

"You're not going to do my e-ss-sss-ay," she stuttered. She was becoming so weak from his loving touches.

"It won't be hard for me though," he said casually. "I'll finish it in a snap and you'll get an A plus."

"I won't learn anything then."

He chuckled, licking her ear. "Always the little girl scout." He sank his nails into her neck and bit her earlobe. His other hand was stroking her thigh again...slowly...so slowly...moving to her clothed entrance. He growled into her ear - his hand rubbing her lightly. "Let me make love to you," he said seductively.

"I-I'm..." she gasped but swallowed it quickly. "I'm n-ot in the m-ood."

"You're so wet though." He could feel her..._so wet_...so aroused...he could feel himself getting hard. He kissed her on the lips then. "Are," he started to talk through their open mouth kisses. "Are you trying to convince me...or are you trying to convince yourself?" He teased her by inserting his tongue in her mouth momentarily. He stopped his hand from touching her and slid his fingers to trace her breast. "Forget your homework. Forget everything else." Once he finished what he wanted to say, he locked her into a kiss. He felt their teeth hitting against each other but he didn't move back. He kissed her for a long time, letting her re-explore his mouth. He couldn't remember when was the last time they kissed each other like this. He shifted slightly, feeling her bite into his lips. Punctures...he was sure that she punctured his skin. He moaned, feeling his lips starting to pulse and throb with pleasure.

He broke the kiss and had both of his hands stroke her face. He licked his bleeding lips in front of her. Bleeding. His lips were bleeding because of her but he was pleasured by the fact. "Do you...do you..." he was using his charismatic voice - the voice that charmed her to him. "Do you want to continue this...or do you want to finish your project?" he already knew the answer. Her face was red and she was panting.

"I-I...I-I," her voice cracked. He had seduced her - gotten into her skin and made her forget her goal. "I want t-this," she breathed.

He smirked. He brushed the strands of hair from her face. In an authoritative tone, he told her, "Then tell me what you want me to do."

"Make love to me," she whispered shyly.

Satisfaction. He felt himself smile at her with satisfaction to her answer.

He rubbed his erection against her. "Tell me how," he was already unbuttoning her cream blouse. "Do you want me to be gentle...or do you want..." he didn't have to say the rest.

"I don't want you to be gentle."

He never is.

"I see," he remained calm. He scooped her up and placed her on his bed. He stripped the rest of their clothes and went on top of her. He stared into her eyes for a long time before doing anything else. She had been on the pill for a while now; for quite some time. He could do anything he wanted with her and right now he wanted to make her scream for him. He wanted to relieve himself after going through three long months of not touching her. He grabbed her arms and placed them above her head. She lets him. She doesn't even struggle. He snatched his discarded blue tie from the ground and used it to bind her to the headboard. His mouth curved into a smirk. "Be afraid. Be very afraid."

She doesn't say anything.

"No answer?" he was amused. He traveled down and pried open her legs. He licked his lips and met her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll have you talking the whole night."

He licked her there - long strokes...long - _agonizing slow..._ shallow strokes. She was so wet right now and he barely touched her. He quickened his pace - she tasted so good. He had forgotten how much he liked to taste her. His tongue dug deeper inside of her - she was screaming now - panting - moaning - it was driving him insane. He sucked on her violently, drinking everything - not letting anything slip past his mouth. He stared at her, giving her wolfish eyes. She doesn't move away. He had her in a position where she could see his face. She stares. She just stares. Screams.

He's glaring at her, becoming more possessive by the second. He doesn't know why every time they have sex he gets mad. Furious. There was no reason for him to be. They were together for a long time. She was loyal to him. They were happy but it doesn't explain why he gets mad - forceful. He doesn't know. Neither does she. They just know each time they do, he has to dominate her - he has to delight her to a point she was crying - and she has to scream out to him that she was his and no one else.

"More," he muttered, breaking away. "Scream more." He was pulling at her hair, his other hand groping her. She was a quiet lover half the times -times when he didn't want her to be. "Scream for me."

She complied and called out his name.

Sometimes...sometimes...he can't control himself.

He remembered the first time they did it.

The first time...he had broke his bed in only a matter of seconds. The second time...he broke his couch. The third time...he broke his desk.

"Does it feel good?" he asked. He was massaging her breasts in a circular motion, watching her follow the movements. She could feel her body becoming warm from the sensation.

"I-It does," she answered. She broke from her bonds and brushed his bangs from his cold eyes. They don't understand it. He was usually a happy and cheerful person but during sex, he was almost coldblooded.

"Good," he was nearly barking. He released his hands and binds her again but this time she couldn't break free. His mouth finds her nipple and he sucks on her greedily. He could feel her nipple becoming erect. He takes more of her breast and bites her then, trying to elicit more from her.

"I want to touch you," she breathed.

He met her eyes and glared at her. She was flushed from his touches. "Later, okay?" he rather told her instead of asking. He was already putting himself inside of her.

"Okay," she replied. She shifted back and bit into her lip.

"You're so swollen," he said in a low voice. He started to thrust inside of her in quick movements. It still hurts. It still hurts like the first time. It still hurts... "Open your mouth," he instructed. "Don't suppress anything from me."

He released himself.

He watched her react with sobs of pain.

His eyes lowered and he became quiet.

There was another part he didn't understand.

He doesn't understand why he gets sad when they made love.

Usually when they had sex it would be a night before she would leave to return to her college. Her college was far away from where he lived; three and a half hours or so. It wasn't like they would part and won't see each other for a long time. No not at all. They visited each other often.

He doesn't understand why he gets sad.

They saw each other often.

He doesn't understand.

Not at all.

He could feel himself tearing from his confusion.

He pulls from his thoughts and rips her binds. He wrapped her arms around him and continues to pump himself inside of her. "I love you," she whispered, touching his face.

He nodded but he feels nothing.

She wiped the tears from his face. "It's okay."

"You're going to leave," he was feeling vulnerable. He shook his head. "You're going to leave."

"You know I have to."

"I know," he swallowed the selfish thought. He wished she could have transferred to Bludhaven Community College but that would be too selfish of him to ask. She worked hard to get into her dream university while juggling her hero life.

He was crushed still.

He would not see her until next month...if he was lucky.

"Remember it'll be your turn to visit me," she said calmly.

"I know," he sighed. He held on to her tighter.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of her typing. He was naked, covered by his blanket. She was fully clothed and at his desk, her back to him. It was late at night and she was typing away.

Type.

Type.

...Type...

He sighed. Seeing her do her work was only a cruel reminder that she would leave soon. He couldn't do anything about it though. He had a life in Bludhaven. He hated this...their age difference. Ever since the beginning, it broke them apart. They were both living different moments in their life. When he was in college, she was still in high school. He couldn't take her out on a normal date or share the experience growing up with her. He was unable to take her to prom - something he really wanted to do. When he got his career, she started college. He was unable to follow her or share that experience with her. Their time with each other back then was limited. They're older now but their ages still set them apart. Their time together was getting more and more limited.

They would not be able to share their lives until she graduated college. That was three years from now.

He's tired of waiting.

He wants to start his life with her.

Tired.

He was so tired of waiting.

But he loved her though and he would wait for her. Perhaps...perhaps...he did know why he acted a certain way when they had sex...maybe...maybe he knew it all along...Denial...maybe he had been in denial for a long time. He wasn't a perfect person, he knew well. He was flawed, greatly flawed. He was easily jealous and was very paranoid. He constantly worried if she would fall for someone else in college. He was a perfectionist - he would spend hours preparing a romantic date for her. He was emotional. He was many things...but she loved him. Every other girl he had been with left in an instant once they witnessed his bad traits but she didn't. She loved him... loved him. And he loved her...so much. He would wait for her.

He watches her type away. He doesn't acknowledge that he's awake. No. Not at all.

He just watches and waits. He's not waiting for her to notice that he's awake. He's not waiting for her to finish her paper and spend more time with him. No...not at all. He's waiting for the day where nothing separates them.

He sighed quietly.

He knew that would be a long time from now.

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**A/N: At first, it was intended to be mindless smut but it ended up on a layered level...**

**In future, going to make another M rated story with them and it's going to be just smut.**


End file.
